¡NO ES NUESTRA HINATA!
by Seika to yami
Summary: un jutso de espacio-tiempo las cambia de dimencion ¿como les ira en el mundo de la otra? ¿evitaran que los "otro yo" de amigos y conocidos las descubran? afortunadamente dos rubios y dos primos bastante diferentes a los que ellas conocen estan ahi para ayudarlas. Hinata 1, Hinata 2, ¡SUERTE!
1. Chapter 1

**para mi mala suerte los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia XD**

 **capitulo 1 (cambio de dimencion)**

Todo había sido tan confuso.

Su ojos perlados miraban el techo de la habitación, se sentía una gran calma, su cuerpo se sentía algo paralizado, así que decidió no moverse por un rato.

Trato de recordar que fue lo que había pasado.

Su equipo estaba en una misión, debían rastrear a un ninja renegado que se había robado 4 pergaminos muy importantes pertenecientes a la nación del fuego. Interceptarlo y evitar que saliera de la frontera.

No sabían el contenido de los pergaminos, solo que era de vital importancia evitar que cayera en manos enemigas, uno en especial, pero no sabían cual.

Un escuadrón ambu también los acompañaba, para asegurar el éxito en la misión.

Después de horas lo localizaron, más bien, ella lo localizo—los demás eran unos inútiles—Lograron interceptarlo antes de llegar a la frontera, ellos eran 7 contra un solo imbécil, no era problema.

Lo último que recordaba era ver al maldito cobarde desenvolver uno de los pergaminos cuando ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, todo se ilumino y después…. Después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, tal vez había quedado inconsciente, durante la pelea.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ella era Hinata Hyuga, heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.

Estaba furiosa.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía nauceas, claro que esto no la detuvo para levantarse de la cama.

Examino la habitación, había algo diferente, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Salió por la ventana, y camino por las calles de Konoha.

Iría a la oficina de la hokage para preguntar cómo había terminado la misión, y saber si los inútiles de sus compañeros habían logrado algo.

Todo parecía normal, pero sentía que había algo raro, miro a las personas a su alrededor, los puestos comerciales, algunas personas la miraron de forma extraña, después levanto la vista topándose con los rostros hokage y abrió mucho los ojos cuando miro donde debería estar la cara del cuarto, no era el hokage que esperaba ver, el padre de la Haruno, en su lugar se encontraba el rostro de Minato Namikase, el padre de su futuro novio, Menma.

No tenía sentido.

Su byakugan podía ver atreves del genjutsu, y este no era uno.

Recordó que bien podía haber caído en otra dimensión como le paso a la cabeza de chicle, Sakura Haruno. Tenía entendido que ella sufrió un percance parecido y cayó en un mundo paralelo o algo así, donde había réplicas de todos. el pergamino que el ninja uso debía contener algún jutso espacio tiempo o tal vez solo era una ilusión que ni su byakugan podía detectar, por el momento lo mejor era actuar con normalidad, pero… ¡¿Cómo carajos era normal, para su yo de ese mundo?!

-¿hi-Hinata-sama?

Miro a la izquierda y ahí estaba su primo, bueno, tal vez no era del todo su primo.

La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si viese un fantasma.

Pero que bazofia, ni siquiera había dicho o hecho algo, y ya la habían descubierto.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta vestida así?... p-permítame cubrirla.

¿Que como esta vestida? Pues normal, shorts cortos, un top negro con la sudadera abierta y la maya ninja.

Vio a su "primo" acercarse y tomar la cremallera de la sudadera (para subirla, pero no lo noto)

¡Que desvergonzado! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¡No le importa que fuesen primos!

Por un momento olvido la situación en la que estaba y golpeo a Neji tan fuerte que se estampo con la pared de un puesto de comida.

-¡maldito pervertido! ¡Si me vuelves a tocar te cortare lo que te hace hombre!

Neji la miro y activo su byakugan, ella era Hinata, pero, ¿porque actuaba así?

Algo andaba mal, al genio Hyuga no se le pasara por alto algo así. Tal vez le habían hecho o dado algo que la hace actuar de esa manera, se levantó como pudo, le había dolido, nunca se esperaría que su tímida y tranquila prima le hiciera algo como eso.

Hinata reacciono, y se dio cuenta de la situación, la había regado. ¡Pero vamos! No iba a dejar que ningún pervertido, y menos su primo, la tocara ¿o sí?

Suspiro, miro a Neji le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Si él se extrañó tanto cuando ella lo ataco, es porque ella nunca le haría eso, si este era otra dimensión, tal vez este Neji no era un pervertido y hasta se llevan bien.

-lo siento, ¿ok?

-descuide Hinata-sama… ¿se siente bien?

-… podríamos ir a la torre hokage, necesito hablar con tsunade-sama.

Neji la miro otra vez, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-..Como diga, Hinata-sama

Caminaban en silencio cuando alguien apareció.

-¡Neji. Hinata! ¿A dónde van dattebayo?

Era su Menma, pero este era tan diferente, sonreía demasiado, y su cabello era más corto, sea como sea, Menma era Menma, de la dimensión que sea, y quien era ella para oponerse a tal realidad.

Cuando él estuvo frente a ellos, ella simplemente le sonrio para después tomarlo por los hombros y abrazarlo a su pecho.

-¡hola menma-kun!

Naruto, estaba más rojo que un tomate, ¡tenía la cara en los pechos de Hinata!

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ella lo había llamado Menma, y la forma en que estaba vestida…. Ok, era tonto a veces, pero no tanto.

Esta no era la Hinata de su mundo.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Suelte a Naruto por favor!

No esto no estaba bien, su prima no haría eso, su prima es tímida, tranquila, pura e inocente, ella no haría tal cosa sin colapsarse, definitivamente le habían hecho algo.

-naruto… ¿Qué naruto?

-Naruto Uzumaki, a quien está asfixiando.

Enserio ella estaba grave.

El rubio ya había pasado de rojo a un ligero tono azul.

Hinata soltó de mala gana al rubio, solo quería darle amor. Al parecer su Menma tenía otro nombre en esta dimensión.

Mientras volvía a la suya se le hizo divertido conocer a esta versión de su amor.

Naruto tomo aire, miro a Hinata para comprobar lo que pensaba, y si, tenía razón, era la otra Hinata. Entonces se acercó a Neji.

-Neji, ella… ella no es Hinata.

Entonces le explico a Neji lo de las dimensiones, de todas formas él se hubiese dado cuenta y exigido una explicación si no se lo decía ahora, le dijo que incluso ellos habían visto a la otra Sakura.

Neji hizo memoria recordando que en una ocacion el comportamiento de Haruno había sido bastante extraño, nunca recibió una buena explicación por ello. A pesar de ser muy loco lo que le decía el Uzumaki, tenía cierta lógica si evaluaba las cosas detenidamente. ¡Todo encajaba! Miro de pies a cabeza a la ninja que estaba a unos metros de ellos dos, ella solo levanto una ceja al verlo, y desbio la mirada a Naruto dándole una sonrisa coqueta al rubio. Esa chica era su prima, pero no la que él conocía. Esto era algo que debía mantenerse en secreto, tenían que consultarlo con la hokage rápidamente, algo como un viaje entre dimensiones era algo muy delicado, un jutso espacio-tiempo era un peligro en las manos enemigas.

Nadie debía enterarse que esta no era Hinata.

Pero si la otra hinata estaba aquí… ¡¿Dónde estaba su prima?!

* * *

Hinata despertó, sentía el cuerpo algo entumido, la cabeza le daba vueltas, oía como el viento mecía los árboles, y sintió bastante dura la superficie donde estaba, abrió los ojos topándose con la luz del sol que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, miro a su alrededor y nota a sus compañeros de equipo que la miraban fijamente, ¿no estaba ella durmiendo en su casa? Ayer había entrenado con kurenai-sensei, y pensó en levantarse algo tarde para reponer fuerzas.

-hi-hinata… ¿estás bien?

Ella solo parpadeo, ¿Cuándo se había despertado y salido de su casa? No seguía dormida de eso estaba segura, y no estaba dentro de un genjutsu.

-etto… ki-kiba-kun, ¿q-que me paso?

Shino y Kiba se miraron fijamente, después la miraron a ella. Sino hablo.

-el ninja renegado que perseguíamos utilizo uno de los pergaminos.

Una luz nos segó, tú quedaste atrapada en lo que sea que haya hecho, al parecer perdió mucha energía pues quedo inconsciente, tú habías desaparecido…

Los ambus lo apresaron, después despertó, los ataco y murió durante la pelea.

Después volvimos donde habías desaparecido y te encontramos desmayada con otra ropa.

….esto es muy extraño.

Que si era extraño, era muy extraño ¿Qué ninja? ¿ambus? Ella solo recuerda que anoche se acostó a dormir y ahora, ahora todo es tan confuso, tal vez estaba sufriendo de amnesia y por ello no recordaba.

-y-yo… no recuerdo n-nada, lo siento.

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar.

-Hinata… ¿segura estas bien?

-n-no lo sé.

-volvamos a konoha para que te revise un médico.

Hinata asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el camino permaneció en silencio. Si lo que había pasado era raro ver a Kiba y Akamaru tratarse como si no se soportasen y a Shino matando una hormiga en una rama como si nada, lo era aún más.

En serio debían revisarla, y pronto.

Cuando llegaron a konoha, todo parecía normal, pero como más fueron adentrándose más crecía la punzada en su pecho de que algo andaba mal.

Sin perder tiempo la llevaron a la enfermería, ella se quedó ahí, mientras el resto del equipo fue a dar el informe a la hokage,

Después del chequeo médico y que le dijeran que estaba más que perfecta, camino rumbo a su casa, quería aclarar su mente.

Entonces vio a su primo Neji, cuando él también la miro abrió mucho los ojos, como si mirase un fantasma.

-¿hi-Hinata-sama?

-Neji nii-san

Ella se acercó esperanzada de que su inteligente primo le ayudara a aclarar las dudas que tenía, tal vez él la había visto partir, o sabía algo de aquella misión de la que no recordaba nada, sus compañeros no lee dijeron nada pues marcharon a entregar el informe.

-Hinata-sama... ¿Por qué esta vestida así?

¿Vestida cómo? Tenía la ropa que normalmente usaba (ya saben cuál)

Entonces su "primo" tomo la cremallera de la sudadera y la bajo hasta abajo, dejando ver parte su anatomía, que solo estaba cubierta por la maya ninja.

-¡¿n-Neji n-nii-san?!

-¡ya está! Los bellos pechos de mi querida prima no es algo que se deba ocultar, ¡lúzcalos con orgullo Hinata-sama!

Decir que Hinata Hyuga parecía tomate, era decir poco, no existe rojo suficientemente intenso para compararla, su primo había hecho algo tan vergonzoso para ella, la había expuesto, la gente a su alrededor lo veía como algo normal.

Entonces grito.

Neji miro extrañado a su bella prima, normalmente ella lo hubiese golpeado, o amenazado de muerte, pero no, solo grito tan sonrojada que parecía que la cabeza le estallaría. ¡Esa no era la prima que conocía!

-¿pasa algo?

Esa voz, ella giro la cabeza ahí estaba, Naruto-kun viéndola en esa situación…

-….n-Naruto-kun…

3…2…1

No pudo más…. Se desmayó.

¿Naruto?

Para Menma la situación era bastante clara…. Ella no era la Hinata de su mundo.

Un viaje entre dimensiones era un tema muy delicado, lo preferible era guardar la identidad de esta Hinata en secreto, por el momento tenían que consultarlo con la hokage y en cuanto a Neji… era un pervertido, sí, pero era muy inteligente, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta.

Solo esperaba que su otro yo cuidara bien de la heredera Hyuga, si bien era una de las ninjas más fuertes, a veces solía ser impulsiva.

Por ahora tenían que esperar a que la chica despertara y ponerla al tanto de su situación.

* * *

En la torre hokage había 4 personas, Tsunade, Neji, Naruto y…. ¿Hinata?

-déjame ver si entiendo… ¿dicen que esta chica es Hinata, pero no la de esta dimensión?

Tsunade tenía los codos en la mesa, los dedos entrelazados y la mirada en la chica que estaba parada entre los dos ninjas.

-¡exacto dattebayo!

-así es hokage-sama

-….

Hinata solo miraba fijamente a la hokage, más bien, miraba sus pechos.

-¿se puede saber que tanto miras?

-son más grandes.

-¿Qué?

-sus pechos, son más grandes… ¿usa algún jutsu?

-¡son reales!

Ok, si antes tenía dudas, ya estaban resueltas, esa no era la Hyuga.

-¿Men… Naruto-kun? ¿Crees que las mías deban crecer más?

-¡Hinata-sama!

-cállate, versión mojigata de mi primo, le hablo a Naruto.

-y-yo c-creo que así esta b-bien.

-¡déjense de tonterías los tres! ¡naruto, Neji! Les asigno una nueva misión.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

-bien, la misión será clase A talvez S, esto es muy delicado. Primero que nada nadie salvo los presentes deben enterarse que ella no es Hinata. Segundo, vigilarla las 24 horas si es posible, seguimos sin saber sus intenciones. Tercero, protegerla, no dejen que se meta en problemas, ¿entendido?

-si hokage-sama

-ok abuela.

-¿así que… tengo que actuar como la Hinata de este mundo?

-¿crees poder hacerlo?

-depende ¿Cómo es mi otro yo?

* * *

Dentro de la torre hokage había cuatro personas, Tsunade, Neji, Menma y… ¿Hinata?

Después de que Hinata reaccionara, Menma la puso al tanto de la situación, le resulto a cierto punto divertido ver a la imponente y segura heredera del clan Hyuga sonrojada y tartamudeando de esa manera, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de su otro yo, por la forma en cómo se comportaba frente a él. Igual que la Hinata de su mundo, claro la que conoce es más… "extrovertida" con lo que siente.

En fin, estaban parados frente al hokage, quien les había encomendado la tarea de guardar el secreto y vigilarla hasta que encontraran la forma de descifrar el pergamino que las cambio.

A Hinata le agrado mucho la Hokage, parecía una persona muy paciente y amable, se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando miro sus pechos, pero es que se le hacían más pequeños que los de su hokage.

-¿hokage-sama? ¿Tengo que actuar como mi otro yo?

-La verdad… no creo que puedas.

-¿p-por qué no? ¿Cómo es ella?

* * *

¡Imposible! ¿Enserio la persona que describían era su otro yo?

No, la verdad no podría, sintió hasta lastima de su contraparte, en ningún mundo Hinata Hyuga seria vista como un corderito, no, ella era una loba, tal vez las cosas pasan por algo, definitivamente tenía que arreglar la vida de su otro yo.

Además también se moría de curiosidad por ver a los "otro yo" de sus conocidos.

Le agradaba la hokage, también el otro Neji, y sobre todo le agradaba ver al otro Menma, todo estaba de cabeza, pero en lugar de perder la suya disfrutaría un poco su estancia en este mundo.

-bien, entonces diremos que Hinata fue víctima de un jutsu que salió mal y la hace actuar de esa manera, no sabemos cuándo se le pasara el efecto, Naruto y Neji estaban presentes y tienen que cuidarla, y por órdenes mías no pueden revelar más información. ¿Ok?

Todos asintieron, después salieron de la oficina de la hokage deseando que todo saliera bien.

La hokage tenía razón, ella no podría actuar de esa manera.

* * *

Le costaba mucho pensar que la persona que le describieron era su otro yo, daría su mayor esfuerzo en mantener todo bajo control mientras buscaban la forma de devolverla.

Siendo sincera le daba mucha curiosidad ver a sus conocidos en ese mundo, le quedo claro que no debía confiar mucho en Neji 2.

Y el otro Naruto o Menma le intimidaba un poco, no se parecía en nada al alegre rubio que ella conocía, pero lo veía y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-bien, lo que diremos fue que el pergamino con el jutso secreto afecto de cierta manera a Hinata y por eso actúa diferente, nadie sospechara nada, después de todo los miembros de tu equipo lo vieron. ¿De acuerdo?

Los 3 asintieron y salieron de la oficina de la hokage, hinata estaba muy nerviosa, deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas salieran bien y volver a casa.

Miro de reojo a Menma y este le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que se le subiera la sangre al rostro.

En serio quería que todo saliera bien.

 **hasta aqui el primer capitulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2 En un mundo al réves

**naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto ¬¬**

 **En un mundo al revés.**

3 jóvenes caminaban por las calles de konoha, un rubio, un castaño y una peli azul.

Ninguno hablaba, de vez en cuando el rubio y el castaño le lanzaban miradas fugases a la peli azul que se encontraba en medio de los dos.

El silencio fue roto por la chica.

-¿men ... Naruto?

-¿uh?

-podrías decirme más o menos como es la personalidad de nuestros conocidos aquí, porque una cosa es que piensen que yo cambie, pero si no sé nada de ellos el asunto sería más raro ¿no lo crees?

Naruto asintió.

-Supongo que a Kiba le gustan los perros y a Shino los insectos

-así es-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-ok, ¿y los demás?

-mmm… pues… ¡shikamaru es muy inteligente! Chouji ama comer y esta… pues… rellenito… Lee no es ningún travesti, dattebayo… y…

-ya veo, todos tienen personalidades opuestas a los de mi mundo

-supongo que si.

-por cierto… ¿tienes novia?

Ni siquiera Neji se esperaba eso.

-n-no, ¿Por qué?

Esa Hinata si lo ponía de nervios, esperaba con ansias a que regresara la que él conocía.

-porque si no puedo volver a mi mundo, no me quedara de otra más que ser tu novia y futura esposa, y en caso de volver, debo de dejar el terreno limpio para mi otro yo.

Tanto Naruto como Neji tenían los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

-¿cómo estás tan segura de que nuestra Hinata-sama quiere estar con Naruto?

Pregunto Neji.

-mira, versión mojigata de mi primo, en este o en cualquier mundo, Menma o Naruto, como se llame, debe estar a mi lado, así de simple, y si la otra Hinata es tan estúpida como para no luchar por él, es su deber como otro yo de mi futuro esposo enamorarla. ¿Ok?

-¿f-futuro, esposo?

Naruto estaba incrédulo.

-así es, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Ella siguió caminando como si nada, mientras Naruto y Neji habían quedado plantados en el suelo.

-¿versión… mojigata?

Hablo Neji, quien deduciendo por cómo fue su primer encuentro, y la forma en que se refería a él, creía tener una idea de cómo era su otro yo.

No era el en sí, pero eso no dejaba de avergonzarlo.

Entonces se recuperaron de la impresión y siguieron a la chica que entro en un restaurante donde servían asados.

3 jóvenes caminaban, un rubio, un castaño y una peli azul

Los tres iban en silencio.

-no estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien.

Trato de calmarla el rubio al verla tan cohibida.

-lo siento.

-no es necesario que te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo.

_ ¡¿Qué no ha hecho nada malo?! ¡Debería ser un crimen utilizar ropa interior, tan poco atractiva!

Hablo Neji con el ceño fruncido y el byakugan activado.

"ropa interior" pensó Hinata, vio a "Neji" quien la miraba con el byakugan aun activado, y en un segundo un gran rubor apareció en su cara, soltó un gritito antes de golpear a su "primo" y salir corriendo abrazando su cuerpo.

-definitivamente no es mi prima, pero pega como ella-Decía Neji sobándose la mejilla y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

-Eres un idiota… vamos a seguirla, ¿Dónde está?

Hablo Menma con su habitual calma.

-entro a un restaurante de asados.

-¡vamos! Y abstente de volver a hacer cosas así, ¿quieres?

-ya que-dijo Neji suspirando, para después seguirlo.

-¿hi-Hinata?

Kiba la miro fijamente, después olfateo el aire para comprobar si era su aroma, y si, era ella, pero ¡¿Qué le había pasado?!

Neji y Naruto entraron detrás de ella, no se suponía que Neji era su primo y debía cuidarla, por qué demonios dejaba que se paseara con esa ropa, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

¿Bromas?

Seguro era obra de Naruto, mira que manchar la imagen de su compañera de equipo y amiga de esa manera, lo haría pagar.

-¡te pasaste esta vez Naruto!

Naruto solo parpadeo confundido.

Shino, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji que también estaban ahí asintieron mirando con desaprobación al rubio.

-¡¿y ahora que hice dattebayo?!

-¡deshaz ese jutso o lo que sea qué hiciste!

-¿Qué juts…

El puño de Kiba iba a impactar su rostro.

Pero alguien lo golpeo antes, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Kiba cayó al suelo, Hinata estaba de pie frente a él.

-¡jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano en sima a mi futuro esposo, oíste animal!

Definitivamente, aquí no respetaban a su Menma, pero mientras ella estuviera, nadie le tocaría un pelo.

No se escuchó ningún ruido, salvo por el zumbido de los insectos de Shino.

-Hinata-sama, usted y Naruto salgan afuera un momento, yo hablare con ellos.

Hablo Neji más serio que de costumbre.

-¡oye! ¿Porque yo no me puedo qued… ¡ahhhh!

Otra vez tenía la cara en los pechos de la chica.

-ya naruto-kun, vámonos a donde nadie nos interrumpa-hablaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad.

Y así se lo llevo a rastras, mientras los demás miraban a Neji con la confusión bien marcada en sus rostros.

Neji les conto lo que Tsunade le dijo.

Todos parecían satisfechos con la explicación, excepto Shikamaru, el parecía dudar, al final solo resoplo y comento un "problemático"

-entonces… ¿Hinata sufrió un cambio de personalidad por un jutso que salió mal?

Hablo Ino, quien aún recordaba la escena donde la peli azul había golpeado a Kiba para llevarse al rubio a rastras.

-así es… les pido que le tengan paciencia a Hinata-sama hasta que vuelva a la normalidad-trato de sonar convincente.

-no te preocupes, tal vez esto resulte interesante-contesto Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿puede la condición de Hinata ser un impedimento para la realización de actividades dentro de nuestro equipo?-hablo Shino quien había permanecido callado todo ese rato.

-lo más lógico es que no participe en misiones hasta que se… "recupere".

-¿ya lo sabe la familia Hyuga?

-aun no, se los informare cuando la lleve a casa-ya había pensado en ese tema, no sería fácil.

-oigan, ¿A dónde creen que se haya llevado Hinata a Naruto?- pregunto chouji quien ya se había acabado casi toda la comida que los demás abandonaron por adentrarse en la discusión.

 **En otro lugar…**

-vamos, Naruto-kun, solo entremos.

-n-no creo que sea buena idea.

-no muerdo… mucho-le guiño el ojo

-sigo pensando que no es buena idea-el rubio en serio estaba alarmado y completamente rojo.

-está bien, son baños mixtos, podemos entrar los dos, relajarnos y…

-¡no creo a Neji le agrade!-decía mientras se aferraba a la puerta del local de baños termales.

-vengo de una misión, quiero asearme, y Tsunade te dijo que debías vigilarme las 24 horas.

-Neji también, además… p-por qué no mejor vas a tu casa y te bañas ahí…

-no, no puedo ir ahí sin el mojigato, y ahora él está ocupado, así que ¡vendrás conmigo!

Y lo metió a la fuerza…

* * *

Hinata había parado su carrera y entrado en un restaurante, pensó que no era apropiado huir de esa manera, así que decidió esperar a sus "acompañantes" ahí.

-¡eh, Hinata! ¿Ya estas mejor?- Vio a Kiba y a Shino sentados en una de las mesas del lugar.

-k-Kiba-kun, sh-Shino-kun

-¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? Se me hace que te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en fin ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?

-y-yo…

-ella está bien, pero por órdenes de la Hokage está bajo mi supervisión en estos momentos… Hinata, vámonos, te llevare a tu casa.

Menma había entrado, la tomo de la manga y la jalo ligeramente para salir del lugar, Neji esperaba en la puerta.

-q-que? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué la hokage te…

-el jutso del pergamino la afecto de cierta manera, asi que por el momento Neji y yo seremos sus guardianes… hasta que vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿y por qué hokage no nos lo pidió a nosotros? Somos su equipo ustedes tienen el suyo, no creo que sea convenient…

-ordenes de la Hokage Inozuka, solo las cumplimos-lo corto Menma.

Y sin más, salió del lugar llevándose a la chica quien estaba algo nerviosa por la situación.

-¿crees que este bien?-hablo Shino después de que los tres ninjas se marcharon.

-si, después de todo está con Menma, seguro no querrá que nos entrometamos, ahora… ¿Qué te estaba contando?... ¡Ah sí, el santuario de gatos que pienso visitar! Tienes que venir conmigo habrá muchos gatos y ningún perro pulgoso.

Akamaru le gruñó.

-solo espero que no haya tantos insectos en el camino…

Hinata caminaba en silencio siguiendo a Menma y a Neji, todo era tan confuso y repentino. Sin embargo ella era una ninja y tenía que comportarse como tal, y no alterarse por cualquier cosa como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

-m-Menma-san, ¿de… de verdad me lleva a mi c-casa?

-sí, Neji ya hablo con ellos antes de llegar al restaurant, tu padre y hermana conocen la historia que Tsunade creo.

-mi padre tiene curiosidad por verla Hinata-sama-hablo Neji.

 _-¿t-tu p-padre?_ -lo susurro más para sí misma, el padre de su primo aún vivía, eso le dio una sensación tan cálida en su pecho, miro a su otro yo de su primo, quien le daba la espalda, y sonrió sinceramente, entonces su mirada choco con la de Menma quien estaba mirando fijamente desde hace un rato. Un rubor apareció en su mejilla y su desvió la vista al suelo.

Menma por su parte decidió concentrarse en el camino.

Entonces llegaron a su destino, Neji llamo a la puerta. Ella solo temblaba, le intimidaba ver a su padre y hermana.

* * *

-te dije que no era para tanto, no deberías tener tanta pena conmigo, después de todo cuando nos casemos nosotros…

-¡mira! ¡Ahí esta Neji!-grito el rubio, zafándose de la situación y corrió al encuentro con el castaño.

-¿Por qué estás mojado?-pregunto Neji.

-etto… bueno… y-yo… ella…

-fuimos a unos baños mixtos-hablo con simpleza la Hyuga.

-¿tu, viste, a mi prima…. Desnuda?- cierta aura maligna rodeaba al hyuga, y en sus ojos se notaba la sed de sangre.

-¡no! Por el ramen que no, Salí corriendo antes de ver algo, ¡lo juro!

-no miente, ¡en serio! ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de estos días?

Dijo la chica mientras continuaba su camino al barrio Hyuga.

Naruto y Neji la seguían a cierta distancia. El castaño le dedicaba cierto tiempo miradas de muerte al rubio, quien seguía muy nervioso con la situación.

No es que el fuese un santo, no, pero se le hacía muy macabro pensar que esa chica era de cierta forma Hinata, ella era su amiga, y no podía faltarle al respeto de esa manera, que pasaría si cuando ella volviera, alguien le dice que el la vio desnuda… se muere.

Se pregunto si ella estaría bien, esperaba que no le pasara nada malo, ella siempre era muy buena con el y…

-ahhhhh! ¡¿A dónde me llevas dattebayo?!-grito cuando sintio que era jalado por la Hyuga para entrar al domicilio, cuando llegaron a este.

-creo que deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación y hablar con mi padre-contesto la chica como si nada.

-¡Hiashi Hyuga me matara!

-pues hacemos que mi tio lo convenza.

-¿tu… tío?-pregunto Neji en voz baja.

-sí, estoy segura que tu padre puede convencer al mío… pero ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo es su personalidad en esta dimensión… ¡demonios! ¿Cómo es tu padre aquí?

-mi padre está muerto-contesto fríamente mientras se introducía a la casa, dejando a una Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso? ¡Demonios, no me ignores! ¡¿Qué paso?!

-fue hace muchos años… no vale la pena.

Y sin más continuo su caminata dentro de la mansión.

No podía creer que su tío estuviese muerto, pero no podía flaquear, además, no era su tío de quien hablaban en realidad, su tío estaba bien en su dimensión, se veía que ese no era un tema del que su primo quisiera hablar así que no insistiría.

Ellos esperaron en el patio mientras Neji le explicaba a Hiashi la situación.

* * *

Hinata parpadeo varias veces, considero incluso darse un pellizco para comprobar si no estaba dormida, pero le parecía imposible no sorprenderse cuando veía a su hermana menor, guardando distancia con ella, y no por sentirse superior, sino por ¿miedo? Y su padre conversaba animadamente con su tío. Si no fuera por el sello del pájaro que portaba Hizashi, no podría distinguirlos.

-ve el lado amable hermano… esta vestida como una señorita decente-dijo Hizashi a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Que dices?!-grito Hiashi.

-pues que ya no trae esas ropas tan "reveladoras"

Entonces Hiashi le da un coscorrón a su hermano.

-¡¿lo dice el padre un pervertido?!

-mi hijo no es pervertido.

-¿y las revistas que encontramos hoy en su cuarto?

-revistas que tú te quedaste.

-ese no es el punto, además mi hija ha demostrado ser una gran Ninja y orgullo para el clan, ya es lo suficiente mayor como para decidir cómo vivir su vida.

-lo que digas, lo que digas… bueno, onni-sama, Hinata-sama, Menma-kun, hijo, me retiro.

Hinata seguía sin poder creer que su padre haya sido parte de una discusión que según él, eran absurdas, y el cómo se expresó de ella… claro que ese no era su padre, y ella no era la Hinata de los que todos estaban orgullosos.

Hisashi la miro y suspiro, después le sonrió, su padre nunca le sonreía.

-bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer, también me retiro, sea lo que sea que tengas hija, espero que no te afecte mucho, atiende a los invitados, adiós.

Y se fue de ahí,

-onee-san, m-me voy a entrenar.

Y Hanabi, salió corriendo después de que su padre se fue.

-¿p-por qué hanabi-chan se p-porta así con migo?

Se sentía raro ver a su hermanita huyendo de ella.

Neji y Menma se miraron.

-pues veras….

* * *

-No puedo creer, que un accidente te incapacite para realizar misiones, es imperdonable que siendo tú mi hija, me causes tanta deshonra, Hanabi no cometería tales errores, y es 5 años menor que tú, ¿y que traes puesto?.

Lejos de sentirse herida Hinata estaba estupefacta, ¡su padre la reprendía! Él nunca la reprendía, que clase de mundo era ese, ella siempre fue su consentida, nunca le negaba nada, nunca discutía con ella por la manera en que se vestía, era su tío quien se encargaba de eso, su padre la respetaba como ninja, y le decía que estaba orgulloso de ella, que sería una gran líder.

-padre tiene razón, onne-san, tu destreza como ninja deja mucho que desear, y tu desempeño como futura líder es inaceptable.

Ok, aunque aquel hombre no era su padre, le permitía regañarla, pero en ningún momento dejaría que aquella mocosa se quisiera poner por encima de ella.

Hanabi simplemente sintió que era jalada hacia delante quedando su mirada a centímetros de la de su hermana mayor, quien la veía de una forma que nunca esperaría en ella.

-Que te quede claro, enana, te guste o no, la hermana mayor soy yo, la futura líder del clan soy yo, y más te vale tratarme como tal si no quieres que tu _onne-san_ te impida seguir creciendo. No eres mi superior solo porque padre asi lo dice, te hace falta mucho para alcanzarme y mientras sigas actuando como una niña malcriada, mimada y egoísta, seguirás muy, muy atrás de mí. ¿Entiendes?

-s-y

hanabi nunca había visto a su hermana mayor de esa manera, le dio miedo

-si ¿Qué?

-sí, onne-sama.

-así me gusta-sonrió para después abrazarla-ves que es mejor obedecer a tu onne-san, te ves más linda cuando me obedeces-la abrazo con efusividad, como si todo lo que le había dicho no hubiese sido más que un pequeño regaño-te portaras mejor, ¿verdad?

-s-si onne-sama

Hinata quería a su hermanita, la enana era adorable, ¿cómo no quererla? pero había veces que la sacaba de sus casillas, y como su padre era muy permisivo ella tenía que reprenderla, ¿no?

Hiashi, Neji y Naruto tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiashi se preguntaba qué demonios le habían hecho a su hija, y aunque Naruto y Neji ya sabían que no era la Hinata que conocían jamás se imaginaron viendo esa escena, por un momento parecía que iba a matar a la niña y ahora la abrazaba como osito de peluche.

* * *

-h-Hanabi, me tiene m-miedo-hinata no lo podía creer.

-solo cuando se enoja Hinata-sama, y pues como no sabia en que manera la afecto el jutso, tal vez no quería arriesgarse.

-como sea, volveré a casa, lo mejor es que descanses, Neji te cuidara-hablo Menma.

-Tsunade nos pidió vigilarla las 24 horas.

-lo sé, pero no creo que vaya a ningún lado o que corra peligro, además ya conoces a mi madre, por si las dudas dejare un clon para vigilar la casa esta noche.

-b-buenas noches, nar…Menma-san.

-hmp! Buenas noches, volveré en la mañana.

Y se fue sin mirar a otras.

-aun no es muy tarde, ¿Qué haremos Neji ni… Neji-san?-no podía decirle nii-san, él no era su primo, pensándolo bien, estaban solos, y no confiaba mucho en él, sintió escalofríos.

-se que haremos-hablo fríamente.

-q-que?-estaba temblando.

-¡buscaremos las revistas que su padre me quito!

-¿revistas?

-olvidelo… si quiere puede tomar una ducha, para relajarse, yo puedo acompañ…

-¡No! No es necesario, Neji-san-estaba roja.

-Neji, compórtate-hablo Menma quien apareció detrás de ella.

Se sorprendio al escuchar su voz.

-¿m-Menma-san, n-no dijo que se marcharia?

-si, también dije que dejaría un clon, ¿pensabas que te dejaría sola con un pervertido?-sonrio de lado-tranquila, no es peligroso, estas a salvo.

-oye, aun estoy aquí-hablo Neji.

-l-lo siento n-Neji-san, no es mi intención desconfiar es solo que…

-quien creo que si corre peligro es naruto-sonrio Menma, con una sonrisa algo perversa.

-¿Quién es naruto?-pregunto Neji.

-¿p-porque Naruto-kun corre p-peligro?-Hinata ya se había preocupado.

-puede que la otra Hinata quiera robarle la inocencia.

Hinata parpadeo sin comprender

-¿a qué se refiere?

Menma sonrió algo divertido, entonces le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella algo dudosa obedeció, entonces él se agacho un poco para acercar su boca al oído de la chica, quien había enrojecido por aquel acto. El sonrió cerca de su oreja y después susurro algo.

Neji solo sentía que se habían olvidado de él.

Menma se separó de la chica y la miro fijamente.

Hinata estaba como piedra, ni siquiera respiraba. Entonces reacciono.

Miro a Neji, volvió a Mirar a Menma, preguntándole con la mirada si era enserio.

Menma sonrió y asintió.

Cuando Hanabi entro a la casa, corrió rápidamente al ver a su hermana mayor tirada en el suelo, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-ella está bien, yo y Neji la llevaremos a su cuarto.

Entonces así lo hicieron.

Claro que Menma solo la estaba molestando, no creía que de verdad Hinata terminara violando a Naruto…

… ¿o sí?


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. ¬¬**

 **y eh aqui, el tercer capitulo. Me diverti escribiendolo, espero que les agrade.**

 **Capítulo 3 (buenas noches y buenos dias)  
**

—esto es incómodo dattebayo—bufo un rubio.

—y que lo digas, créeme que esto es más desagradable para mí de lo que es para ti—respondió un castaño de mirada perlada.

—al menos dame un poco de espacio.

—ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi lado de la cama, Uzumaki—amenazo Neji

—Esta casa tiene varias habitaciones ¿Por qué demonios tengo que compartir contigo?—se quejó el rubio.

—no pienso arriesgarme.

— ¿arriesgarte a qué? No entiendo dattebayo.

—la reputación de Hinata-sama no será pisoteada, de ningún modo permitiré que nadie se haga ideas si ven que ella y tu durmieron juntos, así que quédate aquí, donde pueda vigilarte—hablo Neji, dándole la espalda al rubio.

—…

—…

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo sería incapaz de…

—no eres tu quien me preocupa, así que duérmete.

—Esta será una larga noche dattebayo—dijo para después suspirar y tratar de dormir.

 **En otra habitación…**

Una peli azul estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"me agrada que el Neji de este mundo no sea pervertido… peo…"

"Si a mi primo le gustan mucho las mujeres… y el de este mundo es su contrario…"

"insistió mucho en que men… Naruto-kun pasara la noche con el…"

"mmm… ¿uh?"

"¡PASARA LA NOCHE CON EL!" se levantó de golpe, salió de la cama, abrió la puerta de la habitación y camino por los pasillos con el byakugan activado, y el ceño fruncido.

 **De vuelta con Neji y Naruto…**

—psss... Neji... ¿oyes eso?—pregunto el rubio al escuchar pasos viniendo del exterior.

—ya había pensado que algo así iba a pasar—Neji ya se había imaginado que la otra Hinata bien podía venir por el rubio en la noche, mas no se imaginó lo siguiente…

— ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!—entro Hinata con el byakugan activado apretando los puños, mientras miraba con el odio más puro a su "primo".

—… ¿?

—… ¿?

—…

—… ¿Qué?—hablo por fin Neji.

— ¡no te hagas! Está claro que tú te quieres quedar con él.

— ¡¿Qué?!—ahora era Naruto el sorprendido—mira Neji, yo siempre te eh visto como un amigo… no estoy interesado en otro tipo de relación…

— ¡cállate Naruto!... Hinata-sama, creo que confunde las cosas, yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en este idiota.

— ¡oye! Ni que fuera tan mal partido—se quejó el rubio.

—entonces explícame por qué tanta insistencia en que el durmiera en tu cuarto, ¡y para colmo está en tu cama!

—pues… no quería arriesgarme… a que usted… el… pues… como usted entenderá.

— ¡¿pues qué clase de mujer crees que soy?!—dijo Hinata con la cara completamente roja, por un momento Neji vio a su prima en ella—d-digo… una cosa es que me guste… p-pero de ahí a… después de todo, lo acabo de conocer… y… ¡eso es una tontería!—respondió recuperando su usual carácter.

Neji y Naruto parpadearon varias veces, pues por un momento creyeron estar frente a la Hinata que ellos conocían.

—oye, Hina-chan, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí para…

— ¡¿Qué dices?!—hablo Neji con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡no pienso quedarme solo contigo dattebayo!

—Uzumaki Naruto… —un aura maligna empezó a rodear a Neji, y a Naruto le pareció que de sus ojos blancos podía percibirse una luz rojiza y resplandeciente.

—Nada, ahora me quedare aquí para cuidar que no le hagas nada a Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en medio de los dos.

— ¡Gracias Hina-chan!—dijo el rubio feliz, pues por un momento creyó que Neji lo mataría.

— ¡esto no está bien! ¡Además somos tres, y esta cama es individual!—grito ya exasperado el castaño.

—mmm… supongo que tienes razón—dijo Hinata—además sería incorrecto que una dama comparta la cama con dos hombres, no importa si uno es su prometido y el otro su primo Gay—dijo mientras ponía el dedo índice en sus labios como meditando.

"¿prometido?"/ "¿Primo Gay?" pensaron los dos chicos.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que eran empujados y despojados de la cama.

— ¡Listo! Problema resuelto—dijo Hinata quien había estirado brazos y piernas para tirarlos—yo me quedo en la cama y ustedes pueden vigilarme desde el suelo—decía mientras le lanzaba una almohada a cada uno— ¡buenas noches!

— _Buenas noches_ —contestaron al mismo tiempo desde el suelo de mala gana.

"Hinata-sama, vuelva pronto, que suerte que Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama no están y vuelven en dos días" pensaba el castaño.

"Hina-chan, regresa antes de que muera dattebayo" pensaba el rubio.

Mientras tanto una peli azul dormía plácidamente.

* * *

— ¡¿se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora?!—Decía una pelirroja con el cabello levantado simulando llamas, a un rubio—se perfectamente bien que hoy no tenías ninguna misión ¡y aun así no te apareces en todo el día!

—k-Kushina… cariño, no seas tan dura con él, tal vez surgió un compromiso y él ya es lo suficiente mayor…

— ¡No lo defiendas Minato!—dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo— ¿y bien? Quiero una buena explicación Menma Namikase—dijo la pelirroja mientas regresaba a ver a su hijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Hinata tuvo un percance con un jutso… la quinta nos ordenó a Neji y a mí que la vigiláramos hasta que vuelva a la normalidad—suspiro—deje un clon en su casa por ahora, mañana iré a verla temprano. Buenas noches, madre, padre—dijo para después retirase a su habitación.

—… ¿Y cómo se encuentra Hinata-chan?—pregunto Kushina saliendo de sus pensamientos— ¿?... ¿Menma?—dijo al notar que se había marchado.

—Parece que se fue a dormir—dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Menma Namikase Uzumaki! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin avisar?!

—de hecho… si te aviso, vamos a dormir, mañana le preguntas lo que quieras.

—hmp! Ok—dijo para después relajarse y suspirar—ese hijo mío, parece que ya no me respeta, no sé en qué momento…

—Sí, sí, te comprendo, te comprendo—decía Minato mientras caminaba junto a ella.

 **Esa noche en otro lugar…**

— **¿** Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?—decía Neji mientras sostenía los pies de una peli azul, inconsciente y con el rostro enrojecido.

—Nada importante—decía el clon de Menma mientras sostenía a la chica de los brazos—mañana la llevaremos con la hokage, debemos preguntarle cómo va la investigación de ese pergamino, esta chica necesita volver a su mundo.

Neji asintió.

—sí, yo también extraño a Hinata-sama—le dijo Neji con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—no te hagas ideas que no son Hyuga—dijo el clon, mientras él y Neji depositaban a la chica en la cama.

—ok, ok, aunque… es divertido estar con esta Hinata. Jamás me había imaginado a mi prima de esta manera, es adorable, me gusta—dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

—de otra dimensión o no, sigue siendo tu prima, Hyuga—le dice con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡no lo digo de esa manera! ¿Por qué todos se hacen ideas raras respecto a mí?—le contesta algo ofendido.

—después de todo eres un pervertido, debería conseguirte uno de los libros de mi padrino.

—oh, ahora que lo recuerdo Jiraya-sama también escribe libros… ¿son novelas erot…

— ¡por supuesto que no!—dice Menma interrumpiéndolo—Hablan sobre la moral, lo importante que es que los jóvenes se guarden hasta el matrimonio, el respeto a la mujer y que se deben reprimir los bajos placeres…

—… ¿tu lees esa basura?—pregunta Neji extrañado.

—ya conoces a mi madre—contesta con fastidio.

—Nunca pensé compadecerte—dice Neji con algo de burla en su voz, después regresa a mirar a la chica que sigue inconsciente, ignorante de la situación— ¿crees que sea correcto dejarla dormir con esa ropa? Tal vez un pijama la haga sentir mejor…

—… le diré a Kakashi-sensei que te preste uno de los suyos.

— ¿Hatake-san también lee esa porquería?—pregunta con algo de incrédulo.

—mejor trae unos futones a este cuarto, no pienso dejarla sola contigo.

—aquí el único pervertido ere tu por imaginarte cosas raras—dice el castaño—por si no lo has notado, yo sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a mi prima—dice sintiéndose ofendido.

—no voy a arriesgarme, ve por eso.

Entonces Neji sale del cuarto para buscar los dichosos futones.

"tal vez si se sienta incomoda con esa ropa" piensa Menma, para después negar con la cabeza.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, el sol resplandecía, las flores deslumbraban con el bello rocio de la mañana, la gente iniciaba sus labores, Naruto y Neji estaban en peligro de muerte, las aves cantaban, los niños iban a la academia…

aawhhh… sin duda una hermosa mañan…

—¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡No es lo que parece dattebayo!

— ¡Hiashi-sama, le pido humildemente que piense bien las cosas! ¡Le juro que…

Un castaño y un rubio estaban arrinconados contra la pared mientras el líder del clan Hyuga estaba en pose de ataque con el byakugan activado y una sed de sangre que podía sentirse a kilómetros.

— ¡cállate! Regreso hoy a mi casa, busco a mi hija, quien no está en su cuarto, para encontrarla en el tuyo, durmiendo con el Uzumaki en tu cama, y tú aquí cómodamente en el suelo permitiendo semejante situación. ¡Es una broma!

—padre, le sugiero que se calme y no mate a Naruto, ni a Neji…

— ¡Tú también estas en problemas, Hinata Hyuga! ¡Explícame que demonios es lo que vi!

—Tsunade les pidió que me vigilaran las 24 horas, pues no sabía que otras reacciones puede ocasionarme el "accidente", claro que no estaba planeado que durmiéramos juntos, ellos dormirían en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué en el cuarto de Neji?—cuestiono Hiashi quien aún no se acostumbraba a la actitud de su hija.

—No iba a meter hombre en mi habitación, que vergüenza—decía la chica lo más convincente que podía.

— ¡y que diablos hacia Uzumaki durmiendo contigo!—pregunto mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia y mirar al chico rubio.

—el pobrecito a veces es tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, tal vez creyó que se cayó de la cama y se volvió a subir, me dio tanta pena despertarlo y decirle que volviera al suelo—lo dijo con la cara más inocente que pudo.

— ¡Exacto dattebayo! ¡Le juro que ella no miente!

—Así es Hiashi-sama—hablo Neji.

Hiashi relajo sus facciones, suspiro dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación—el desayuno se servirá en poco tiempo, más les vale no tardar—decía mientras caminaba por el corredor.

Fue hasta que estuvieron seguros que se habían marchado que los tres se permitieron respirar.

De repente en la habitación se escuchó una carcajada.

— ¡¿se puede saber que le causa tanta gracia?! ¡No fue divertido!

— ¡Neji tiene razón! ¡Por poco y nos matan dattebayo!

—Lo siento… jajaja… pero…jajaja debieron ver sus caras…jajajaj… fiuuu—suspiro para tratar de controlarse—por un momento yo también creí que los mataría. Bueno, creo que me deben la vida, jajajaj—dijo mientras salía de la habitación—iré a ducharme, después podemos ir con Tsunade-sama para preguntar cómo van las cosas—y se fue.

—…

—…

—Creo que yo también iré a mi casa a cambiarme—dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio que había quedado en la habitación—pero dejare un clon por si las dudas dattebayo.

— ¿dejaras un… clon? Jejeje

—s-si.

—¡Eso pudiste hacerlo anoche y ahorrarnos este infierno!

—n-no se me había ocurrido—dijo el rubio mientras lo pensaba—…etto… ¿Neji?

—…

—¿Neji?

—…

— ¿Nej…

— ¡Ocho trigramas! ¡64 palmas!

Sin duda era una hermosa mañana, tal vez no tan buena para el rubio que salió volando por la ventana de la residencia Hyuga para quedar atorado en un árbol.

—e-eso dolió… dattebayo….

 **En el comedor de los Hyuga…**

— ¿Uzumaki no nos acompañara?—decía Hiashi quien estaba en medio de Hinata y Hanabi.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, pronto volverá—contesto Neji.

El desayuno transcurrió en paz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, se podía apreciar una mañana igual de maravillosa.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito una chica peli azul, distrayendo a todas las personas que la escucharon.

Un castaño estaba inconsciente y con un ojo morado, mientras la chica que lo noqueo tenía la cara más roja que un semáforo en señal de alto.

—p-per-¡Pervertido!

Un rubio que había despertado con el grito, tenía la mirada fija en el inconsciente Neji y después regreso a ver a Hinata.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

La chica solo se puso más roja, al ser observada por el rubio, y se señaló así misma a modo de explicación.

—mmm… ya veo… pero, no fue el quien te cambio de ropa. No iba dejar a un pervertido hacerlo—dijo Menma sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Hinata palideció.

— ¿a-acaso t-tu…

Menma solo sonrió.

Cuando Hanabi entro en la habitación buscando a su hermana, nuevamente la encontró inconsciente.

— ¡onne-san!—dijo sorprendida, a su hermana ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desmayarse— ¿Qué les paso?—dijo dirigiéndose a Menma al ver que su primo también estaba inconsciente.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, ayúdame a despertarlos, tenemos que ir con la hokage—dijo Menma—por cierto debiste ponerle otro pijama—le hablo a la niña.

—pero se le ve lindo, a onne-san de todos modos no le gusta dormir con mucha ropa—se defendió Hanabi.

—lo que digas.

Y los empezaron a tratar de despertar.

Tal vez Menma debió decirle a Hinata que fue Hanabi quien cambio su ropa.

...Aunque él le ayudo.

* * *

 **vaia, vaia 7w7**

 **XD**

 **reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, enferme, y no podia utilizar la pc ni celulares, falte a la escuela y despues tenia que ponerme al corriente pues era periodo de examenes T-T**

 **disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

 **se que esta cortito pero dejen un review T-T**

* * *

 **capitulo 4**

Tres jóvenes ninjas caminaban por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la torre hokage, una rubia, un castaño y una peli rosa.

—te lo digo en serio frentona, Hinata está actuando muy raro.

—ella siempre actúa raro.

—si pero ahora es diferente ¡me golpeo! ¡Ella me golpeo, y con toda la intención! Después se llevó a Naruto a rastras. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí y que soy como su hermano?!—dijo Kiba mientras Ino le daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—¡Guau!—ladro Akamaru dándole la razón a su dueño.

—eso de verdad no suena como Hinata… Ino, tu dijiste que había tenido un accidente con un jutsu, ¿Cómo es que paso?

—no lo sé, eso fue lo que Neji nos dijo… y que esa es la razón por la que actúa "raro"

— ¡¿Raro?! ¡Ella me golpeo! La pobre esta desquiciada—grito Kiba para volver a su depresión—ni siquiera me pidió disculpas.

—Ya lo hará cuando vuelva a la normalidad, no exageres las cosas—dijo Shino atrás de él.

— ¡demonios Shino! ¡Que manía la tuya de aparecerte de la nada!—grito el castaño.

—de hecho el viene con nosotros desde hace un buen rato—dijo Ino.

"¿Cómo es que no lo vimos?" pensaron la peli rosa y el castaño.

—Nunca nadie me nota—dice en voz baja el Aburame.

—Ya, no te lo tomes tan mal… por cierto, ¿tú sabes algo de lo que le paso a Hinata?—pregunto Sakura.

—Negativo, pero encuentro algo extraña e inusual la decisión de la Hokage en poner a Hinata bajo la custodia de Neji Y Naruto, ellos tienen sus propios equipos, lo más normal es que Kiba y yo nos encargáramos del asunto. Le comunique mi punto de vista a la Hokage pero no asedio a mi petición… obviamente Uzumaki y Hyuga saben más de lo que aparentan.

—vaya, creo que tienes razón… ¿entonces, no sabes que fue lo que paso?—pregunto la rubia.

—No, pero si quieren resolver sus dudas pregúntenle a ellos, se acercan hacia acá—contesto Shino mientras hacia un ademan para señalar la dirección por dónde venían Naruto, Neji y Hinata.

— ¡Hola Sakura-chan!—dijo el rubio alegre—me alegra que Sai y tu hayan regresado de esa misión, lástima que no pude ir ¿me extrañaste?

—no empieces Naruto. Solo fuimos por yerbas medicinales, tú te quedaste porque para esas cosas no sirves, solo nos hubieses retrasado.

—eres mala sakura-chan—se quejó el rubio.

—nos gustaría seguir conversando, pero tenemos que ir con Hinata-sama a la torre Hokage—hablo Neji.

—oh si, Hinata oí que tuviste un accidente ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La peli azul solo le lanzo una mirada de arriba abajo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteo el rostro haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la peli rosa.

— ¿?—sakura estaba algo confundida por su actitud

—Hina-chan, no deberías ser tan mala con Sakura-chan, te hizo una pregunta, está preocupada por ti—hablo el rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te pones a defender a la cabeza de chicle? Después de que anoche dormimos juntos.

—¡QUEEEEEEEE!—fue la reacción de todos a excepción de Neji.

— ¡no es lo que creen dattebayo! Lo que pasa es…

Pero no pudo explicarse pues el puño de Sakura ya lo había mandado lejos, a los baños termales para ser exactos.

— ¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa frentona?!

—cállate Ino, se lo merecía por…—Pero no era Ino quien le había gritado—etto… ¿Hinata?

La peli azul la miraba con verdadera ira, pero después mostro una tierna sonrisa y se acercó a la peli rosa para susurrarle algo al oído.

—si vuelves a acercarte a él… te, ma-ta-re ¿ok?—se separó de la peli rosa mientras aun sonreía.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió mientras aquello le pareció una especie de deja-vu

—Hinata-sama, vamos donde Hokage-sama—hablo Neji tratando de relajar la tensión del momento.

—primero iré por Naruto-kun, necesito ver si la loca pelo de chicle no me dejo viuda antes de tiempo—dijo para después irse saltando, Neji solo suspiro y se fue detrás siguiéndola.

Los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron en su lugar con cara de no procesar lo que había pasado.

—dormir… juntos… ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Estás muerto!—grito el Inozuka— ¡tenemos que hacer que ese desgraciado se case con Hinata, no va a huir de su compromiso con ella!—dijo Kiba a su compañero de equipo.

—no creo que las cosas sean como estás pensando, Uzumaki es incapaz de…—pero Shino fue interrumpido.

—ese maldito se está aprovechando del estado en el que esta Hinata, o lo casamos o lo matamos solo están esas opciones, ¿sabes qué? él no la merece ¡vamos a matarlo!

—insisto en que no estás pensando las cosas, no creo que sea lo que estas pen…—pero antes de terminar se vio arrastrado por su perruno amigo y Akamaru. A planear la eliminación del Uzumaki.

—ves, te dije que estaba actuando raro—hablo Ino a su amiga.

—si tienes razón—contesto sakura "no es la Hinata de esta dimensión" pensó la peli rosa peo no dijo nada.

.

.

.

 **En los baños termales…**

—auch, me duele todo dattebayo… cada día Sakura-chan pega más fuerte—se quejaba un rubio que flotaba en el agua, no había nadie pues al caer espanto a las personas que estaban ahí.

—Maldito mocoso, siempre interviniendo en mi investigación—dijo un hombre mientras sacaba al chico del agua.

— ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Cuándo volvió dattebayo?

—en que lio te metiste ahora muchacho.

— ¡no! ¡¿Usted?! ¡Naruto, no lo escuches!—dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, los dos se giraron para ver a la heredera Hyuga con cara de desagrado.

— ¿No me digas que ya conseguiste novia?—le dijo Jiraya con una mirada de complicidad al rubio

— ¡No es así ero-sennin!

—naruto vámonos, no estoy de humor para ser sermoneada por este anciano—dijo la peli azul jalando al rubio de la mano.

"¿anciano?" pensó Jiraya mientras veía como la chica se llevaba al rubio lejos de él.

—No deberías hablarle así a uno de los sannin—dijo Neji acercándose a Hinata y Naruto.

—legendario sannin o no es un viejo aguafiestas—dijo Hinata.

— ¿Por qué no te cae bien el viejo?—pregunto Naruto.

—pues…

.

* * *

.

—Menma, ya te eh dicho que te mantengas alejado de esa chica y de su primo—dijo Jiraya a su ahijado quien iba caminando rumbo a la torre hokage con ambos Hyuga,

—Menma-san no quisiera darle problemas, Neji-san y yo podemos irnos solos.

—No decidas por mí—dijo mirándola de soslayo.

— ¡l-lo siento!

—ah? Vaya muchacha veo que estas cambiando, es bueno saber que te estas guiando por el buen camino—dijo Jiraya algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la Hyuga.

—Menma nos ha hablado tanto de sus sabios consejos, y sus ideas conservadoras Jiraya-sama, mi prima y yo queremos tomar ese camino—dijo Neji—y quien mejor que Menma Namikaze, un ejemplo para los demás jóvenes.

"No juegues conmigo Hyuga" pensaba Menma.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Me alegra tanto que sea así! y no que te estén pervirtiendo, sobre todo tu Hyuga—dijo mirando a la chica—esas ropas que sueles usar pueden ser muy provocativas, me alegro que ya no sea así.

— ¿q-que?—Hinata no entendía.

—Sigue guiándolos por el buen camino muchacho—dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa.

—si, si como sea—contesto Menma algo fastidiado por el teatrito que monto el Hyuga—tenemos que irnos, quisiera que me entrenaras antes de irte.

—por supuesto.

—bueno adiós… vámonos—le dijo después a los primos.

—s-si, con su permiso Jiraya-sama—dijo la chica despidiéndose haciendo una reverencia.

—Adiós Jiraya-sama—dijo Neji— ¡espérenos moral-sensei!—le grito a Menma.

—últimamente además de pervertido te volviste comediante—dijo Menma cuando ya estaban los tres juntos a Neji.

—no te amargues tanto "moral-sensei" aunque pensándolo bien tú no eres el mejor ejemple a seguir—lo dijo con algo de burla.

— ¿acaso es tan grande tu deseo de morir?

—solo digo que no es correcto andar vistiendo y desvistiendo chicas inconscientes, ¿verdad Hinata-sama? ¿Hinata-sama? Ups! Creo que tendré que llevarla cargando—dijo mirando a la chica inconsciente.

—yo lo hare—dijo el Namikaze mientras levantaba a la chica y se la acomodaba en los brazos.

—ves, tu también eres pervertido.

— ¿Quieres callarte?—pregunto Menma ya irritado.

— ¡Menma-kun!—grito alguien detrás de ellos.

—Sakura, Sasuke—dijo sus nombres como saludo.

—vaya, vaya Sakura-chan, al parecer Hyuga te está ganando terreno, pero no te preocupes, gatita, siempre me tendrás a mí—dijo el Uchiha entregándole una rosa.

— ¡cállate Sasuke! Menma-kun, ¿Por qué estas cargando a Hinata?—pregunto algo molesta.

—Anoche durmieron juntos y ahora van a pedirle a la Hokage vacaciones para planear su boda—dijo Neji con simpleza.

— ¡QUE! Dime que no es cierto—chillo la peli rosa.

— ¡Así se hace campeón!—felicito Sasuke—pero aun eres joven, no creo que debas casarte, ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

— ¡quieren callarse! Neji solo bromea, ¿verdad Neji?—dio con voz amenazante.

—lo siento, en realidad vamos a hablar con la Hokage, Mi prima sufrió un accidente, n una misión y ha estado actuando raro, vamos a ver si ya tienen una solución.

—ya veo—suspiro aliviada la peli rosa—es bueno saber que solo estas con "esa" porque es obligatorio—dijo la peli rosa—si quieres después podemos ir a tomar algo, algo así como… una cita.

—No creo, adiós—dijo Menma mientras se iba del lugar con Neji y la inconsciente Hinata. Dejando al resto del equipo siete solos.

— ¿si quieres puedes tener una cita conmigo sakurita?

—no empieces Uchiha…

.

* * *

.

—Jajaj no me imagino a ero-sennin de esa manera dattebayo—dijo divertido el rubio.

—no es divertido, ese viejo siempre se interpone en nuestro amor.

—dejen de hablar y entremos de una vez—dijo Neji, los tres ya estaban frente a la torre Hokage.

.

* * *

.

—hokage-sama, ¿tiene alguna noticia?

—apenas los iba a mandar a llama… si, creo haber encontrado una solución.

Los tres ninjas se pusieron serios,(Hinata ya habia despertado).

—¿v-volvere a casa? Murmuro la peli azul.

—eso esperamos.

* * *

 **se que es muy corto T-T**

 **pero algo es algo =D**

 **ok, no ¬¬**

 **para el proximo intentare hacerlo mas largo.**

 **por cierto ¿que opinarian de un encuentro entre ambas Hinatas? que Neji y Menma tambien vayan a la dimension de Naruto, y se encuentren los tres protagonistas de ambas dimensiones. ¿o mantenerlos separados como hasta ahora?**

 **a mi me seduse mucho la idea de mezclarlos XD**

 **comenten su opinion sobre eso please!**

 **fedemen8544: ¡Nunca! XD**


End file.
